


Old Friends

by Vahildr



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reviews<br/>The Central Park Zoo has always been a place of solitude for Steve Rodgers, and he's grateful for the memories it brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

_Steve Rodgers ran through the crowded paths of the Central Park Zoo, wanting to get to his favorite exhibit right as it opened, so he could watch the keepers as they fed the massive Galapagos tortoise named George._

_He skidded to a halt in front of the Reptile House and he hurried inside, just as the lights were flicked on for the day._

_He slowed to a walk, seeing that no one else was rushing to see the tortoise, and he smiled brightly._

_The tortoise was actually the same age as Steve, at the young age of 9, yet the reptile would outlive him by nearly 150 years. He had learned about the species in school, and had fallen in love, which was something Bucky teased him about constantly._

_Steve sat down with his sketchbook and pencil, and watched George as he plodded around the enclosure, staying until his mother came looking for him to leave._

_With a smile and a wave, Steve left, knowing he'd be back next week._

~*~*~

It was a few days after the attack on New York City, and Steve was... Steve was tired.

He wandered Central Park aimlessly, his thoughts clouded as he peered up at the only familiar thing he'd seen since waking up.

Central Park Zoo.

He blinked, tilting his head, before walking to the gates of the zoo, memories of his childhood pulling him in. An older gentleman sat at the ticket window, and Steve nodded at him before he started pulling out his wallet to pay for the ticket. The man shook his head, waving Steve in.

"You saved our city, the zoo, the animals in our care. Go on in."

Steve glanced next to him, at a small plastic box, marked "Save the Rainforests".

He slipped the fifteen dollars for the ticket into the box and smiled before taking the map from the man and walked into the zoo.

It was like walking through a time machine. It was nearly the same - with a few upgrades. He followed familiar paths, peering into exhibits that had changed from cement cages to the fields of Africa and the American wilderness.

He visited the reptile house last, hesitating before pushing the door open, the rush of air blowing his hair back as he stepped inside.

He looked into tanks and aquariums, watching frogs, snakes, and other reptiles and amphibians as they went about their day.

Then he came to an open air exhibit, one that remained unchanged, like the rest of the massive reptile house.

His fingers trailed across the sign and he smiled softly as the large tortoise ambled up to the glass.

"Long time, no see, eh, old friend?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't tend to write avengers, so have a thing. I might expand on the universe of Steve wanting to save cute animals, we'll see ^^


End file.
